Naruto: Re-Trouble
by kristoper21
Summary: Membuka mata pada dunia baru dengan api yang mengelilingi, Naruto tahu ia tidak akan bisa kembali lagi. Saat keinginan itu mulai memudar, ia menemukan bahwa hidup di tempat yang baru ini sepertinya tidak seburuk yang ia duga. Kehidupan yang damai tanpa Ninja ia jalani... mungkin Ninja tidak ada menganggu, tapi; Alien? mungkin ia perlu mencari Kunai berkarat yang ia simpan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Sepasang mata terbuka bersamaan dengan suara jam alarm kedalam otak remaja berambut pirang. Dengan sedikit tidak sadar, ia pun meraih mesin bersuara tersebut dan mematikannya. Sosok itu menekan tombol dan bangun sambil mengusap-usap matanya seakan mencoba menghilangkan rasa ngantuk yang masih tersisa. Dia menguap dengan besarnya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya kemudian memutar kepalanya dan melihat sebuah cermin panjang diujung kamarnya tersebut. Naruto, itulah nama dari sosok itu. Ia adalah remaja yang cukup tinggi, mempunyai rambut kuning matahari serta mata berwarna biru cerah bagaikan langit.

Badannya sudah tumbuh layaknya remaja pada umurnya dan bebas dari lemak menyisakan badan yang sirat akan otot diberapa bagian. Matanya pun berkedip kearah bekas luka yang bisa ditemukan di dada kirinya.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan uapan lainnya sebelum meraih handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap untuk hari itu.

Pemuda itu mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berhenti menghirup udara pagi sesaat sebelum berjalan keluar dari gerbang dan kembali menutupnya.

Remaja itu berjalan dengan wajah tersenyum seraya menyapa orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya yang akan sibuk dengan hari-harinya, meskipun begitu mereka tidak lupa membalas sapaan Naruto. Anak itu pun berjalan sambil melihat langit keatas dan membuka satu matanya sedikit yang tertutup dan menampakkan satu mata biru yang sedikit berpijar menyamai langit pagi di atasnya.' _Dua tahun, huh.._ ' Ia berpikir sambil mengingat kejadian masa lalu.

Kejadian yang membuatnya sampai ke tempat ini, yang membuatnya muncul di tempat asing yang sama sekali tidak ada di peta saat ia berada di Konoha. Tempat di mana ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa karena memang tidak tahu bagaimana cara kembali. Naruto masih mengingat betul hari-hari itu, hari di mana ia bingung dan seperti kehilangan arah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Namun, kejadian itu tidak pernah terlepas dari ingatannya. Tempat pertama kali ia membuka matanya di dunia baru yang sekarang menjadi rumahnya. Itu tidak akan terlupakan... siapa yang akan melupakan kejadian saat dirinya membuka mata dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah api panas berkobar mengelilingi sekitarnya. Tapi, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika seorang berpakaian aneh, yang ia ketahui nantinya merupakan pemadam kebakaran datang dengan wajah khawatir bercampur lega menjemputnya dan menyelamatkannya dari ruangan apartemen yang terbakar tersebut.

" _Namamu siapa Nak?"_

" _..Uzumaki Naruto."_

" _Apa kau tinggal di Apartemen itu nak, apa kau melihat orangtua atau orang yang kau kenal masih di sana?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu..." karena memang Naruto tidak tahu jadi dia memberi jawaban seperti itu._

" _Apa kau mempunyai keluarga atau orang yang dikenal yang bisa dihubungi, nama saja sudah cukup..."_

" _Aku tidak tahu... aku tidak kenal siapa-siapa."_

Naruto juga tidak bisa konsentrasi pada waktu itu, masih teringat betul kejadian sebelum ia berada di tempat ini.

Dan begitulah selanjutnya. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dijawab Naruto yang bingung dan akhirnya sang polisi yang masih berdiskusi dan berbicara dengan para Dokter. Karena Apartemen tersebut membakar hangus bangunan tersebut, dan korban tewas yang mencapai puluhan lebih maka data dan surat penting mengenai para korban hilang tanpa jejak. Menyangka Naruto adalah seorang anak dari pasangan yang tinggal di apartemen tersebut , yang sayangnya sudah mati dalam kejadian dan selamat. Berpikir karena trauma yang berat menyebabkan Anak tersebut hilang ingatan. Dan melihat mata dan sikap Naruto yang seperti dalam kebingungan dan sering terdiam, sudah jelas menjadi cukup observasi bagi para dokter.

Meskipun sudah mengetes DNA Naruto para dokter hanya bisa mengatakan kepada polisi bahwa Naruto tersebut adalah keturunan campuran melihat dari ciri-cirinya tersebut. Proses dan proses merumitkan berlangsung. Pemerintah jepang yang ikut membantu korban selamat, baik dari finansial ataupun ganti rugi. Melihat dari umur Naruto yang muda, setelah keluar dari Rumah Sakit, dan yakin anak yang hilang ingatan itu tidak memiliki trauma dan telah pulih baik secara fisik maupun mental akhirnya di Sekolahkan. Seperti anak seumurnya pada umumnya.

Masuk SMP, merupakan ingatan yang tak akan dilupakan Naruto. Mengingat itu adalah hari pertamanya belajar di Sekolah yang bukan mengajarkan dirimu cara membunuh yang lebih efisien atau strategi cara menjebak musuh dan sebagainya. Satu hal Naruto kecewa akan itu, tapi ia juga punya rahasia tersendiri. Ia tidak ingin tidur di meja operasi dan menjadi eksperimen sebagai makhluk asing yang bisa menduplikat diri sendiri dan melakukan hal lainnya yang dianggap di luar akal sehat manusia.

Kaku.. tapi, Naruto mulai mengerti dan beradaptasi perlahan. Teman merupakan sesuatu yang tidak sulit didapatkan mengingat kepribadiannya. Dan ditambah tidak perlu melakukan aksi jahil untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Pertama kali Naruto melakukan itu, ia ditemukan dengan Kepala Sekolah yang menatapnya dengan dingin.

Ketahuan memang tidak mengenakkan.

XXXXXXX

Naruto terhenti ketika sampai di tempat tujuannya; dan menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum melihat nama Sekolah tempatnya melanjutkan sekarang setelah lulus SMP. SMA Sainan. Sekolah di mana ia melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Naruto menyapa balik orang yang menyapanya dengan wajah tersenyum. Hari-Hari seperti ini tidak begitu buruk, bahkan ia mulai menyukai dan beradaptasi. Mimpi nya yang sekarang mungkin tidak sehebat dulu, tidak setinggi dulu. Tapi, ketika merasa beban sudah diangkat dari pundak Naruto dihadapkan kepada pilihan yang pertama kali bisa ia pilih tanpa harus memikirkan konsekuensinya.

Dan dia menghargai setiap detiknya itu.

XXXX

Yuuki Rito memandang pada rahasia dan tidak rahasia tergantung siapa yang nanya kepada perempuan yang ia taksir. Memandang bukan kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan, melainkan mengungtit dari samping dinding sedangkan gadis yang diomongkan berjalan tidak mengetahui apa-apa, meskipun merasakan perasaan yang aneh.

Rito adalah seorang siswa normal SMA Sainan, dia tidak terlalu memiliki kualitas yang –menonjol atau tidak juga memiliki kekuatan fisik yang banyak di duga dari komik shonen. Satu-satunya rupa yang bisa disebut unik adalah rambut berantakan alami orengnya, warna yang tidak biasa dimana pun kau berada.

Saat ini dia sedang bersembunyi di belakang dinding memandang gadis taksirannya, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk nembak gadis tersebut, Sairenji Haruna. Itu merupakan cinta pada pandangan pertama yang dialaminya sejak lama namun belum bisa menyatakan perasaannya meskipun sudah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melakukannya.

Jujur saja, adiknya sendiri sudah mengatakan kalau menyedihkan melihatnya bertingkah seperti itu, tentu saja dia tidak bisa menyalahkan adiknya. Dia sendiri tahu kalau kelakuannya sekarang ini bisa membuat orang salah sangka dan dianggap seorang penguntit.

"Rito... masih nguntit Haruna lagi? " sebuah suara mengatakannya dari belakangnya. Mengarah kepada suara tersebut, dan bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya Saruyama. Meskipun persahabatan itu lebih sering tidak menguntungkan.

"Sudah ke berapa kali ini? aku sampai lupa sudah berapa lama kau mencoba menembak Haruna tapi tidak jadi-jadi. Sudah kejar dia pegang tangannya dan katakan aku suka padamu. Selesai." Muncul lagi suara orang bicara, dan kali ini Rito dan Saruyama langsung melihat ke arah orang yang baru datang tersebut. lengkap dengan pakaian yang rapi, rambut pirang alami lurus, yang mencapai sedikit matanya.

"Naruto. Jika semuanya semudah itu."

Naruto Uzumaki, satu lagi Sahabatnya dari SMP. Meskipun terkadang menunjukkan sifat yang _Aneh,_ Naruto merupakan sahabatnya yang paling bisa dihandalkan meskipun tidak mempunyai pacar. Jika Naruto mau, sebenarnya ia bisa mendapatkan pacar cantik yang berada di angkatan mereka atau kakak kelas, mengingat ia pernah melihat perempuan itu yang menanyakan nomor Naruto, setelah itu tidak ada kabar lagi. Ah, terkadang rasa cemburu juga ada, baik di dirinya maupun dari Saruyama. Di mana mereka sedang berjuang dan bersusah payah mencoba mendapatkan pacar meskipun tidak pernah dapat, Naruto malah tidak tertarik dengan hal tersebut.

Sesuatu yang perlu ditanyakan? Hal yang benar-benar dilakukan Kenichi namun mendapatkan tonjokan di wajah.

Bahkan waktu mereka Smp kelas 2, ada siswi dari dari kelas 3 yang nembak Naruto, siswi tersebut juga bisa dibilang bukan orang biasa, dia adalah siswi yang cantik, berasal dari keluarga konglemerat yang memiliki pengaruh besar. Ayahnya juga berada di parlemen. Gadis tersebut juga memiliki sifat oujo-sama, yang jarang menunjukkan ketertarikan kepada orang biasa.

Anehnya, bukannya menyerah atau marah. Gadis itu membalas dengan senyuman dan mendeklarasikan dirinya akan membuat Naruto tunduk pada kecantikannya. Untung saja, perempuan itu lulus duluan.

"Ah! bukannya ga berani atau apa, Setiap kali aku mau nembak pasti aja ada ajal di depan mata. Dari pot jatuh, sampai yang paling anehnya Gajah lewat! Seandaikan aku ini ditakdirkan tidak bisa nembak Haruna-chan." Ucap Rito dengan histeris.

"Hah... Di dunia ini tidak ada namanya yang mustahil. Jika kau sudah menetapkan tujuanmu lakukanlah hal itu dengan sekuat tenaga! Ganbate!" semangat Naruto dengan senyum mata bagaikan membentuk huruf U. "Kalau gagal, coba lagi. Kalau gagal coba lagi. Kalau gagal berarti dia memang nggak suka padamu."

"Aku tidak tahu itu bertujuan menaikkan moral atau mau menjatuhkannya yang sudah pada batas krisis." Balas Rito dengan air mata mengalir di kedua matanya, memang inilah untungnya mempunyai sahabat yang punya sifat penyemangat, meskipun terkadang menyakitkan. Nggak seperti seorang monyet.

Semantara itu Saruyama hanya bisa terbengong melihat semangat Rito yang bertambah. Rencananya membuat Rito mengambil jalan ero dan meninggalkan perempuan yang tidak mungkin dikejar, gagal. Untuk saat ini.

"Sebentar lagi jam akan mulai, aku punya urusan sedikit. Kalau kau gagal aku siapkan tisu. Bye, Rito, Saru."

"Oi, aku bukan monyet!"

"Wajahmu sudah menyiratkan namamu. Ternyata Ayahmu memang hebat memberikan nama sesuai dengan orangnya." Rito mengambil kesempatan membalas sahabatnya.

 **XXX**

"Yo, pagi." Naruto menyapa kelasnya. Atau murid yang sudah ada di ruangan.

"Pagi juga, Uzumaki."

"Pagi, Naruto."

"Pagi."

Beragam jawaban yang diterima. Itupun sudah cukup bagi mantan Ninja tersebut. Tiba di mejanya, Naruto langsung duduk di kursinya dan mengistrahatkan kepalanya ke meja. Suara dengkuran kecil terdengar. Yang lain hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya namun tidak bisa menghilangkan senyuman, hal ini sudah biasa terjadi. Bukan lagi kelakuan baru yang terjadi di kelas.

"Hm, Haruna kau tahu mengapa Naruto begitu lelah dan langsung tidur di kelas~?" seorang gadis berambut cokelat bersenandung dengan dirinya.

"M-Mana aku tahu. Lepaskan tanganmu Ri-Risa." Suara yang dikeluarkan Haruna terasa aneh didengar. Membuat bayangan jauh tersendiri bagi laki-laki. Pelecehan yang dilakukan perempuan ke perempuan lain. Sayangnya juga, hal ini bukan pemandangan baru bagi mereka yang sekolah di Sainin.

"Ah, jangan bilang tetangga nakal bermain dengannya~" Risa menggoda dengan memainkan dua buah benda lembut yang berada di tangannya. "Sepertinya mulai tumbuh lagi."

"Risa!"

Saat pelajaran.

Pelajaran pun dilakukan seperti biasanya dimulai dengan Pak guru yang selalu gemetar saat mengajar, sejujurnya didalam pikiran mereka, kenapa guru yang sudah tua dan seharusnya menghabiskan waktunya bersama cucu berada di Sekolah? Bukankah ada peraturan mengenai itu. Tapi mengingat kembali sekolah apa yang mereka masuki dan bagaimana staff begitu juga Kepala Sekolah. Itu pemandangan yang sudah biasa.

Sang guru Tua yang melihat muridnya, lalu memperhatikan salah satu muridnya yang ia lihat dengan kacamata gemetarnya, dengan suara gemetar akibat usia Guru itu memanggil anak tersebut dan menyuruh membaca pelajaran selanjutnya.

Anak tersebut membuka bukunya dan melanjutkan penjelasan dengan... menutup mata. Melihat wajah Pak guru yang terkejut tentu saja mencerahkan suasana kelas dengan kejadian tersebut, sang guru yang selalu lupa akan murid yang tidak pernah membuka matanya saat pelajarannya. Sepertinya anak itu memiliki mata yang sipit sehingga terlihat seperti itu. Seharusnya ia menulis catatan mengenai hal tersebut agar tidak melupakan hal sepele seperti ini lagi.

Oh ya.. sampai pelajaran mana tadi?

Usia memang tantangan yang keras.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi menandakan selesainya pelajaran terakhir para murid-murid sudah beranjak meninggalkan kelas begitu pula dengan para tokoh-tokoh kita. Rito yang pulang duluan untuk hal penting dengan adiknya, dan Saruyama yang pergi ke toko buku...entah mau beli apa. Tidak ada yang perlu bertanya mengapa pemuda berambut hitam itu terlihat girang dengan raut wajah yang aneh. Mereka sudah tahu. Pemegang gelar pelajar mesum tahun ini juga masih orang yang sama.

Hal yang tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang adalah jalan rumah Naruto dengan Haruna adalah sama. Naruto tidak pernah memberitahu itu karena memang hal seperti itu tidak penting. Memang bukan tetangga, tapi tepatnya arah menuju Rumah mereka sama dan hanya beda beberapa puluh meter karena Haruna tinggal di apartemen bersama keluarganya.

"Mau pulang bareng?" Naruto bertanya ketika keturunan Sairenji itu keluar dari kelas.

Gadis itu menatap Naruto sesaat dan mengangguk tanpa berpikir yang panjang. Naruto merupakan teman. Teman dari SMP yang sama, meskipun beda kelas. Tapi arah rumah yang sama membuat dua remaja itu saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dan tanpa diketahui, kebiasaan pulang bersama sudah menjadi rutinintas mereka sehari-hari.

"Jadi begitu, besok akan ada jam olahraga. Minggu lalu kita sudah olahraga berenang, jadi pasti yang ini adalah olahraga lari jarak jauh." Naruto menatap ke atas langit sambil berjalan. "Dan ujian Matematika juga diadakan besok. Apa kau sudah belajar?"

"Ada yang belum aku mengerti, tapi aku rasa aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Hanya tinggal beberapa materi saja." Haruna menjawab dengan senyum tersendiri. Hanya seperti ini... pembicaraan hanya melibatkan topik mengenai pelajaran, apa yang dilakukan saat di Sekolah. Pembicaraan menyenangkan yang tidak pernah menyentuh topik yang lebih dalam.

Sesuatu yang tidak pernah berubah.

Hening.

"Hei...Haruna." panggil Naruto dari sampingnya, seakan merespon panggilannya Haruna pun melihat teman berjalannya tersebut. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seseorang menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

Gadis itu terhenti di langkahnya, dan menatap Naruto dengan mata sedikit melebar. Hal yang tidak berlangsung lama ketika Naruto yang berada di depannya berhenti, dan memutar badannya sedikit menatapnya dengan keseriusan. Dirinya memang sering mendengar bagaimana temannya terpana melihat sisi Naruto yang serius. Sesuatu yang jarang dilihat oleh orang lain. Naruto yang baik dan murah senyum memang memiliki aura tersendiri yang bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman. Naruto yang serius...

Meskipun bisa dianggap teman yang cukup lama, tapi raut wajah seperti itu memang jarang ia lihat Naruto munculkan. Ia memang tidak percaya akan perkataan orang yang pernah melihat hal jarang tersebut. Tapi, melihat langsung... ia memang harus mengakui kebenaran itu sedikit. Pikiran yang buruk, Haruna!

"K-Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Haruna merespon pelan. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Hmm... kenapa ya?" Naruto menatap arah lain sesaat seperti melamun. "Mungkin, karena aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Atau, tidak tahu bagaimana orang lain meresponnya. Di satu sisi aku ingin merasakan apa yang membuat mereka berani menyatakan perasaan itu. Di satu sisi, aku sudah tahu bagaimana mendengar pernyataan itu. Sayangnya... aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Karena aku sudah tahu aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, menjalankannya hanya membuat hati mereka sakit."

"O-Oh.." Hanya itu yang bisa dikeluarkan Haruna mendengarkan penjelasan itu. Sekarang ia bisa lebih mengerti Naruto walaupun sedikit. Alasan mengapa dia menolak gadis yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. "A-Apa kau mempunyai seseorang yang kau sukai?" Entah mengapa pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi Haruna mau menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam selimut dan tidak akan pernah keluar lagi. Keberanian dari mana dirinya tidak tahu. Apalagi ketika orang yang ditanya menatapmu dengan alis mata yang naik.

"Jika kau tidak mau. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya." Gadis itu menambah dengan cepat.

"Perempuan yang ku suka?" Naruto terdiam, membuat gadis itu terhenti juga. Apalagi wajah laki-laki itu yang seperti sudah tahu jawabannya. Sesuatu yang membuat semangatnya turun sedikit.

"Dulu, dari tempat aku berasal... ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang aku suka. Aku tidak tahu alasan pertama aku menyukainya, yang aku ingat dan tahu aku sudah mempunyai perasaan itu." Naruto tersenyum, meskipun alis matanya mengkerut.

"Apa... dia cantik?"

"Cantik? Ya, bagiku dia cantik. Meskipun ia memiliki sifat yang kasar dan selalu memukulku. Aku akui memang itu adalah kesalahanku bertingkah konyol dan selalu ceroboh, tapi aku tidak pernah marah karena itu. Itu adalah hari-hari yang menyenangkan. Segala usaha yang aku lakukan seperti tidak berhasil membuatnya tertarik, malah sebaliknya. Aku cemburu dan iri dengan orang yang ia sukai. Padahal orang itu tidak tertarik sama sekali pada orang yang ku sukai ini. Namun... dia tidak menyerah, begitu pun denganku. Aku menyatakan perasaanku, dia malah menolakku dan memukulku." Naruto tersenyum pahit mengatakan hal itu.

Haruna tidak tahu harus mengatakan seperti apa. Perempuan seperti apa yang begitu bodoh menolak Naruto? meskipun hal yang dikatakan Naruto benar bahwa dia bertingkah konyol... setidaknya dia tidak akan pernah merasa sedih bersamanya. Gadis yang bodoh. Atau orang yang disukai perempuan itu lebih hebat dibandingkan Naruto?

Ia tidak tahu. Tapi melihat wajah temannya yang seperti mengingat masa lalu itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Dan, pada akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku sudah pindah ke tempat ini, dan perasaan itu perlahan mulai hilang. Memang wajahnya terkadang masih terlintas berpikir apa yang dia lakukan pada saat ini, tapi... aku pikir ini adalah yang terbaik. Dan, pada pagi hari aku bangun, aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan itu. Kurasa itu yang dibilang orang dewasa sebagai cinta anak kecil, yang hanya sebentar dan cepat berganti." Naruto tertawa halus.

"Tapi... kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"

"...Kurasa karena aku tidak akan pernah melihat dia dan juga temanku yang lain." Naruto menjawab dengan senyuman. Sebelum gadis itu bisa bertanya lebih lanjut, Naruto menyambungnya. "Aku ingin merasakan lagi, merasakan sesuatu yang ' _nyata'_ lagi. Jika waktu bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu, aku rasa waktu juga bisa mendatangkan perasaan itu. Aku hanya perlu mencari, tapi aku belum menemukannya. Karena itu aku bertanya padamu, Haruna, apa kau memiliki orang yang kau sukai sekarang. Aku sudah menjawab diriku yang sekarang tidak memiliki. Kamu?"

Gadis itu terlihat tidak yakin untuk beberapa waktu, dan dengan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan ia menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Aku... tidak memiliki orang yang aku sukai sekarang."

"Berarti siapapun mempunyai kesempatan, _dong?_ " Naruto bertanya dengan nada bercanda.

"Y-Ya."

Naruto tersenyum. Rito akan bahagia mendengar ini. Sekarang adalah menyusun rencana bagaimana melawan takdir yang seperti tidak menginginkan hubungan Rito dan Haruna terjadi. Kalau perlu, dirinya akan menculik dua orang yang bersangkutan dan memasukkan mereka ke dalam satu kamar kedap suara yang terlindungi dari apapun. Selanjutnya serahkan pada Rito agar tidak bertingkah konyol atau mendapatkan tamparan di wajah.

"Hahahaha, berhenti menutup wajahmu. Aku mau melihat wajahmu yang memerah." Naruto bercanda kembali di samping Haruna. Suasana yang tadi menghilang dan kembali ke yang biasa. Atmosfer dua teman yang berjalan pulang.

"Naruto, apa kau mau datang untuk makan malam, hari ini? Ibu mengundangmu lagi." Ini mungkin pertanyaan yang sering ia utarakan. Mengingat Ayah dan Ibunya suka mengundang Naruto untuk ikut makan atau hanya untuk bersantai saja. Mengingat Naruto yang merupakan Yatim piatu dan hidup sebatang kara. Mendengar cerita Naruto yang dulunya amnesia tanpa mengingat orangtuanya, yang mungkin sudah meninggal Ibunya langsung menitihkan air mata. Berbeda dengan Ayahnya yang memeluk Naruto dan mengeluarkan air mata jantan.

"Terimakasih, tapi kurasa aku harus lewat untuk hari ini. Makanan yang ada di Rumah masih ada, jika tidak kumakan maka itu akan menjadi sia-sia dan membuang-buang. Tapi, terimakasih atas ajakannya. Salam untuk Ibu dan Ayahmu. Oh, jangan lupa katakan pada Ayahmu jangan mencoba membawaku minum-minum lagi, aku masih dibawah umur."

"Kurasa Ibuku lebih suka mendengar itu."

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk menuju gedung Apartemen di mana keluarga Sairenji tinggal. Dengan lambaian tangan, Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Rumahnya. Sesampainya, langsung menuju kamar dan melepas bajunya. Dengan gerakan yang sudah seperti mengetahui arah, Naruto pun masuk ke kamar mandinya dan menyalakan keran yang mengeluarkan air dingin menuju bak mandi, dan kemudian merubah arah menjadi air panas. Sembari menunggu, ia mandi terlebih dahulu membersihkan tubuhnya sebelum berendam santai di bak air panas yang sudah pas. Itu memang menyenangkan. Dahulu ia tidak pernah merasakan apa namanya mandi air panas di apartemen kecilnya dulu. Hanya air dingin. Di segala musim. Menjadi hobi? Mungkin iya. Hidup di tempat yang modern memang keras. Terlalu banyak bersantainya.

Tapi di dalam hatinya, entah mengapa ia merasa kosong. Apa karena dirinya sudah lama tidak melakukan hal Ninja? Apa karena dirinya terlalu banyak bersantai? Seharusnya senang bukan? berada di tempat yang tidak ada konflik? Tidak perlu takut akan pemikiran gelap orang lain yang tertuju padamu. Tidak perlu lagi... bertingkah seperti itu lagi untuk meraih perhatian orang. Dirinya harus bisa menerima keadaan yang sekarang. Menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

Renungan Naruto tersebut tiba-tiba berhenti, dan pandangannya tertuju pada satu tempat. Gelembung kecil muncul perlahan dan perlahan. Tunggu... dirinya tidak kentut. Tadi memang iya, tapi tidak sebanyak ini gelembungnya. Gelembung yang tadinya kecil kini berubah menjadi gelembung yang keluar dari air panas mendidih. Hey dirinya sudah mematikan air panas!

Terkejut, iya. Naruto terkejut ketika dari gelembung tersebut keluar kepala berwarna merah muda dan kemudian wajah yang tidak jauh dari wajahnya. Gadis itu berdiri dengan statis listrik yan seperti mengelilingi dirinya. Tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat terlihat untuk dunia menikmati. Meskipun Cuma ada Naruto yang bisa melihatnya.

"Rencana kabur, berhasil!" Suara gembira dari gadis itu memenuhi keheningan. Mata berwarna hijau cerah menatap kecil dan memberikan senyuman lebar.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa menutup hidungnya.

Sial. Dirinya masih remaja yang dalam pertumbuhan. Salahkan Hormon... tidak.

Salahkan Ero-Sennin!

Sementara itu, di negeri yang jauh dan tidak ada di planet bumi. Seorang Pria tua dengan rambut putih hanya bisa menggaruk telinganya dengan alat tulis yang ia pakai. Gatal karena seseorang membicarakan kehebatannya. Hingga sesuatu yang putih menghalangi pemandangannya ke arah surga.

"Uooh, _pantsu~_ "

Dan matanya mulai naik.

"Berbahagialah karena itu yang mungkin terakhir kali kau lihat."

* * *

Ini merupakan versi Reboot dari **Naruto; Masalah?** Saya memutuskan untuk mengulanginya dari awal. Karena meh.. melihatnya saja sudah tahu itu tidak pantas untuk dipublishkan. Karena ada beberapa kesalahan dan terlalau _straightforwad_ untuk saya lihat. Dan beberapa waktu saya kehilangan ketertarikan dengan cerita tersebut. Bam, suatu saat ide datang lagi setelah membaca cerita dari **To love 'Ruto** dari **Drake wilson** dan beberapa cerita variant darinya juga. Dia memang hebat dalam menulis cerita tersebut. Dia berhasil menggabungkan humor, harem, dan juga action. Seperti layaknya Mangaka Mainstream yang membuat cerita manga profesional. Itu patut diacungi jempol lo.

* * *

 **Saran:** bagi mereka yang sudah merasa sudah Senior, tolong kurangi flame pada newbie Author yang ada di site ini. Bantu saja mereka, jangan dihina. Jika memang ada yang mencari masalah dan memang memulai duluan, saya angkat tangan, membuat masalah ada konsekuensi tersendiri. Tapi bagi mereka yang baru belajar menulis dan memang butuh bantuan dan berniat menulis fiction, kasihani sedikit. Bantu mereka, jangan malah menjatuhkan moral mereka. Cerita pertama kalian juga pertama kali seperti itu juga. Hancur-Hancuran, pairing yang diutamakan, dan terlalu sering mendengar permintaan pembaca. Dulu juga saya begitu, tapi saya mencoba fair setelah satu atau dua tahun. Sebagai Author sesama dari Indonesia, seharusnya membantu... bukannya main menjatuhkan dan menghina. Ingat kalian yang merasa senior aku masih diatas kalian, layaknya juga masih ada yang diatas saya. Aku mulai nggak suka melihat tingkah seperti itu.

Aku dan kalian juga dulu seperti itu. Berikan saran dan kritik yang memang berhubungan dengan cerita. Bukannya menjatuhkan kepercayaan diri para penulis. Fanfiction memang tempat bebas bagi kita, jadi jika ada cerita buruk kita memang tidak bisa buat apa-apa, satu hal yang bisa kamu lakuin daripada flame satu sama lain.

Buat cerita bagus itu juga. Buat cerita yang berkualitas. Buat cerita yang memang dengan pemikiran alur matang dan menarik. Dan jika kamu membuat itu, maka fiction yang bagus akan menyamai atau melewati dari yang tidak. Dan yang newbie bisa belajar dari fiction yang bagus itu. Dan beradaptasi karena melihat banyak yang bagus.

Bagi mereka yang mau bertanya mengenai fanfiction atau membuat cerita, atau bahkan menanya ide atau cara menulis yang bagus sesuai kerangka. PM saya. Atau, hubungi FB, " **Kristianto Satria Surbakti** " atau Line: " **Kristoper21** " saya akan berusaha membantu kalian. Namun jika pertanyaannya berhubungan dengan kelanjutan cerita **(Update)** saya ignore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and my Finger's to type this story.**

* * *

"Halo~" Sapa Gadis yang baru muncul dari bak mandinya dengan ceria. Mengacuhkan bahwa tubuhnya saat ini telanjang seperti bayi tanpa sehelai kain pun. Sedangkan Naruto yang baru melihat kedatangan gadis tersebut secara tiba-tiba hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengejamkan matanya seperti biasa. Dia ingin melihat, tapi kontrol masih menjadi miliknya. Kyuubi memang tidak bisa ia kontrol tapi hormon, merupakan aspek yang bisa ia kendalikan. _Meskipun tidak seluruhnya._

Meskipun Naruto mengejamkan matanya namun tubuh gadis itu seperti sudah terukir di dalam pikirannya. Sial.

Mata hijau, rambut merah muda. Seperti Deja vu. Itulah yang berada dipikiran Naruto saat ini. Tapi, melihat kembali meskipun sedikit, ada perbedaan besar yang jauh antara Sakura dan gadis yang berada di depannya ini. Coret itu, gadis di depannya ini tidak ada saingannya dan bahkan membandingkannya dengan Sakura merupakan penghinaan. Sakura memang cantik dalam artian tertentu, tapi yang di depannya ini... lebih tumbuh dari Sakura baik dari segala aspek.

Tanpa terasa pipi Naruto mulai merah ketika menyadari hal sebenarnya.

"Hm? Pipimu memerah, apa kau sakit? Biar aku periksa~" Tanya gadis tersebut dan dengan beraninya menaruh dahinya kedahi Naruto. seperti memeriksa suhu Naruto menggunakan media Dahinya. Namun hal itu hanya membuat situasi lebih parah. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya, seorang gadis molek telanjang sedekat ini dengannya. Apalagi wajah mereka hanya beberapa centi dari bersentuhan.

"Hm, pandanganmu lucu."

Naruto tidak ada jawaban akan itu.

Namun Lala kemudian berubah ekspresi menjadi terkejut dan ingin tahu sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit saat melihat suatu fenomena yang tidak pernah dilihatnya seumur Hidupnya. "Apa itu? ada sesuatu yang membesar!?~ lihat lihat!" Tanpa mendengar respon dari Naruto, Lala kemudian mencoba melihat apa yang berada dibawah perut Naruto. Namun aksinya gagal ketika Lala dipegang dipundaknya dan ditahan.

"Ka-Kau tidak boleh melihatnya!" Histeris Naruto. Tetap saja gadis itu mencoba melihat ke bawah, tapi tangan Naruto mengangkat dagu gadis tidak tahu malu di depannya. Sedangkan satu tangannya menutupi area private.

"Mou~ kenapa?" Tanya gadis berambut merah muda tersebut dengan cemberut sesekali mencoba melihat sesuatu dibalik tangan Naruto.

"Tidak! kau tidak boleh melihatnya sama sekali!" Naruto berteriak. Sambil mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Lala yang mencoba menarik tangannya dari apa yang ia tutupi. Hal itu berlangsung cukup lama, ada pikiran terlintas di benak Naruto untuk membukanya langsung dan menunjukkan Excalibur yang sudah bangkit lagi ke dunia. Namun interaksi itu tidak bertalan lama karena perbincangan mereka terhenti ketika sesuatu muncul dari atap kamar mandi tersebut.

 **[AH, LALA-SAMA!]** Sebuah benda kecil muncul dari ketiadaan, dan langsung menendang Naruto dengan kaki kecilnya. Tenaga yang tidak dikira keluar dari benda itu dan membuat Naruto terlempar menabrak dinding, lengkap dengan kaki yang berdenyut sesekali. **[Dasar makhluk primitif aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Lala-sama dengan tangan kotormu!]**

"PEKE!?"

Dengan kebahagian yang sama, melupakan si pemilik rumah yang mencetak mukanya sendiri di dinding, gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu memeluk robot kecil ciptaannya yang satu-satunya berhasil. "Aku senang kau datang juga, sekarang aku tidak sendirian." Dengan tubuh yang telanjang tersebut, gadis itu berputar-putar sambil memegang robot tersebut. Namun reuni antara kedua mahkluk tersebut terpaksa berhenti ketika Naruto melemparkan sebuah Handuk kepada Lala. Mendarat di atas kepala gadis itu dan menutupi wajahnya, dengan sedikit ketidak-tahuaan, gadis itu membuka sedikit handuk yang menatap wajahnya dan menatap Naruto bertanya dari balik handuk tersebut.

Sudah jelas dari wajahnya saja, Naruto mengerti gadis ini tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan benda tersebut. Naruto menghela nafas dan menepuk wajahnya."Gunakan itu untuk menutupi wajahmu. Seorang gadis tidak selayaknya menunjukkan tubuh mereka yang telanjang bulat pada seseorang yang baru mereka temui." Ucap Naruto seraya membalikkan badannya.

"Tehe~, maaf, saat di kerajaan aku selalu telanjang seperti ini. Bahkan meskipun pelayanku melihatku." Meskipun mengatakan maaf, tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak benar-benar bermaksud seperti itu.

"Apa kau tidak malu orang lain melihatmu telanjang? Atau lelaki hidung belang yang mungkin mengintip?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengusap hidungnya yang sudah berhenti berdarah. Sial, itu tendangan yang kritikal. Lala memiringkan kepalanya mendengarkan itu, dan menaruh jarinya di dagu.

"Hm, tidak pernah. Soalnya Ayah pasti akan membereskan siapapun yang mencoba melakukan seperti itu. Dan mereka yang seperti itu tidak pernah lagi terlihat." Lala menjawab dengan ceria.

Naruto hanya menutup wajahnya. "Bencana seperti apa yang kau hadapkan pada hambamu ini, Gaia~"

XXXX

"jadi kau ini adalah seorang Alien?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada datar. Tidak lagi Telanjang. Kedua Remaja tersebut telah berpakaian. Dengan Naruto; dia saat ini telah mengenakan Kaos berwarna merah dan celana kain pendek. Sedangkan dengan Lala...

"Tentu saja." Ucap Gadis tersebut dengan ceria sambil berdiri dan menunjukkan belakangnya, "Lihat. Manusia tidak mempunyai ekor bukan?" Ucap Lala sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya yang membuat Naruto memerah kembali saat melihat bayangan kecil. Apa gadis ini mencoba menggodanya? Tidak pernah ia dihadapkan dalam situasi seperti ini.

Singkat cerita, robot kecil kurang ajar yang berani menendangnya tadi berkata kehabisan tenaga dan butuh charger selama beberapa jam sebelum bisa menggunakan kemampuannya untuk membuat pakaian bagi Lala. Dan Naruto membiarkan gadis ini ke lemarinya dan mengatakan agar menggunakan apa yang menurutnya nyaman. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangkan gadis ini menggunakan kemeja panjang putih, seragam untuk musim dingin. Tanpa bawahan. Dengan dua kancing yang terbuka di atas. Membayangkannya pun tidak terlalu sulit.

"Sudah cukup! Ya, aku percaya kau memang alien, tapi berhenti mengibaskan ekormu!" Teriak Naruto sambil melirik kearah lain selain gadis tanpa sadar malu tersebut. Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dari tadi, meskipun terkejut mendengar adanya makluk hidup selain dibumi namun Naruto percaya saja. Jika ada Manusia yang mempunyai Chakra dan berasal dari entah berantah, Mengapa Alien tidak ada? Kemudian Naruto kembali melihat kostum yang dipakai gadis tersebut.

"Jadi..." Naruto memulai dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, "Kenapa kau bisa sampai dibak mandi seseorang?"Tanya Naruto melihat kepada Lala. Meskipun saat ini Naruto menutup matanya. Seperti mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto, Lala terus melihat wajah Naruto dengan ingin tahu, pertanyaan yang dari pertama bertemu ingin sekali dia tanyakan kepada pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

"Apa? Mengapa kau melihat wajahku seperti itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Seperti kucing di planetku." Lala tertawa kecil, sembari menunjuk garis-garis yang berada di wajah Naruto. "Kau punya kumisnya."

"Ini bukan kumis! Ini tanda lahir!" Naruto menaikkan nada suaranya sedikit. Tidak, dia tidak ingin disamakan dengan binatang pemalas yang hanya bisa membawa masalah. Pemalas, dan bertingkah seperti Raja. Kucing dari Istri Daimyo kembali terlintas di benaknya, kucing terkutuk abadi yang membuat masa Geninnya seperti di Neraka. Menyamakan dirinya dengan Tora merupakan dosa besar.

"Kalau kucing di planetku, mereka merupakan makhluk berbahaya dengan tinggi dua meter dan taring panjang. Mereka merupakan salah satu binatang berbahaya karena mereka sering memakan Deviluke." Lala menambah dengan senyuman yang sepertinya tidak pernah pudar dari wajahnya.

"O-Oh." Binatang apapun itu, itu bukan Kucing. Batin Naruto tidak percaya.

Namun perbincangan antara kedua remaja antar spesies tersebut terpaksa berhenti, karena suara keras yang muncul dari atas. Dan tidak lama suara itu membuat lubang cukup besar di langit-langit. Dengan cepat, dua sosok hitam loncat dan memasang kuda-kuda. Sosok tersebut merupakan dua orang pria tinggi dan kekar yang menggunakan jas hitam ketat lengkap dengan kacamata hitam. Apalagi dengan gaya sisiran rambut ke belakang. Sudah mengingatkan betul Naruto pada Yakuza yang tidak sengaja ia lewati.

"Anda harus ikut kami, Lala Deviluke. Rencana kabur anda sudah diketahui lebih dahulu." Salah satu pria membuka telapak tangannya. "Kali ini kami tidak akan terkecoh lagi."

Namun meskipun suasana menegangkan tersebut, pandangan Naruto tidak tertuju pada mereka, melainkan langit-langitnya yang kini telah menjadi langit betulan. Lubang yang besar seperti itu akan sangat susah diperbaiki. Mungkin perlu seluruhnya. Dan... itu semua perlu uang. Uang.

 _'Bagaimana aku memperbaikinya? uang bulananku sudah hampir habis.'_ Batin Naruto dengan air mata tertahan. Dari wajah saja itu sudah cukup masalah seperti apa yang akan ia hadapi nanti.

"Aku tidak mau! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang aku tidak akan pernah mengikuti pria jelek seperti kalian. Bodo amat!" Balas gadis itu dengan memberikan lidah ledekan. "Kalian menyebalkan sekali!" pandangan gadis itu kemudian teralih ke robot kesayangannya, "Dan Peke, kau juga bodoh! Pasti mereka menemukan keberadaan kita karena mengikuti jejak mu."

 **[Maafkan aku, Lala-sama!]**

"Gid-sama telah memerintahkan kami jika nona tidak mau kembali. Maka kami akan menggunakan cara paksa."

Naruto berpikir dengan cepat. Perempuan ini kabur dari planetnya, planet yang jauh dan kabur dengan sendirian bersama robot ciptaannya. Jika benar, maka masih ada orang seperti berpakaian hitam ini yang tersebar di bumi mencari keberadaan Lala. Apa yang menyebabkan gadis ini dikejar merupakan sesuatu yang tidak akan dia pikirkan. Yang ada hanyalah, seorang gadis dalam bahaya dan butuh pertolongan dari orang jahat. Meskipun sudah berubah dalam kepribadian, Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Dirinya akan menolong siapapun yang membutuhkan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membawa Lala pergi. Tidak tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada perempuan cantik seperti dia. Mungkin kalian pria bejat dalam jumlah banyak dan jika benar banyak yang mencarinya maka apa yang terjadi pada Lala setelah ditangkap merupakan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kulakukan pada perempuan manapun!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan melotot tanpa takut pada ke dua Alien yang mencari gadis ini.

"Naruto..." Lala berbisik pelan dengan mata yang melebar.

"Dia anak yang mempunyai imajinasi liar." Komentar salah satu pria berjas yang rambut pendek.

"Menyingkirlah Manusia!" Sahut satu pria yang memiliki sisiran rambut ke belakang, "Ini bukan urusan kalian. Ini adalah urusan penting antar-galaksi. Apapun yang kau katakan tidak akan mempengaruhi keputusan Gid— **GABOKH!** "

"Aku tidak peduli hal itu!" Naruto menyelesaikan setelah melempar talenan yang ia ambil dari dapur. "Sudah masuk paksa dan merusak properti orang dan mau kabur tanpa membayar ganti rugi, kalian juga mau menculik perempuan yang menjadi tamuku. Meski tidak diundang. Tapi, itu bukan masalah! Lala!" Naruto memegang tangan gadis itu dan membawanya kabur.

"Jangan kabu— **GBOHH!"**

Belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa, pria tersebut di lempar dengan gelas.

Naruto membawa Lala lari menuju ke atas ruangan kamarnya dan kemudian menguncinya. Kemudian ia membawa sesuatu di depan pintu, hal yang tidak berlangsung lama dan berlari membuka jendela. "Ayo, pegang tanganku." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Angin malam yang berhembus membuat rambut pemuda itu bergelombang sesaat.

" _Okay~_ " Lala menjawab dengan senyuman lebar.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ketika mendengar suara keras menghancurkan. Pintu kamarnya kini telah terbelah dua termasuk dinding sekitarnya yang runtuh. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian— **GABOKH!** "

 _Kotak-kejutan-untuk-sahabat-bangsatmu. Merupakan kotak dengan bintang pada setiap covernya dan dilengkapi pernak-pernik yang memanjakan mata, membuat siapapun yang menerimanya akan sangat ingin tahu dan pada akhirnya membukanya. Cocok untuk teman-teman yang mempermainkanmu selama ini. Dilengkapi dengan sarung tinju yang sudah dilapis metal terkuat dan menggunakan pelontar tempat duduk jet. Dengan kekuatan dan daya dorong yang kuat. Siapapun yang menerimanya akan merasakan apa yang namanya mati suri. Anda tidak perlu tahu bagaimana kami mendapatkannya, yang penting anda bisa melaksanakan aksi jahil anda yang paling hebat!_ _ **Peringatan:**_ _dapat menyebabkan hilangnya satu baris gigi, gegar otak, dan hancurnya muka yang tidak dapat diperbaiki dengan operasi plastik._

Lala melemparkan kertas iklan yang ia baca ke udara. Ia menemukan kertas itu di atas kotak yang tadi ditaruh Naruto di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sial, tenaga Ninja pensiun memang menyebalkan!" Naruto melompat atap rumah demi rumah dengan keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya. Lala hanya mengeluarkan suara tawa kecil bahagia ketika Naruto melompat-lompat. "Hahahaha, kalian tidak bisa mengejarku!" Suara kemenangan Naruto tidak berlangsung lama ketika dirnya melihat bayangan yang menghalangi pandangannya dari atas.

"Oh... aku dan mulut besarku."

Naruto dengan cepat menundukkan tubuhnya, dan memfokuskan chakra-nya pada kedua kakinya dan langsung melompat menghindari truk yang dilempar. Retakan sebesar kaki tercipta di tempat sebelum ia melompat, retakan yang kemudian menjadi gedung hancur ketika truk itu telah mendarat pada atap rumah orang tersebut. "Harus cepat! Harus cepat!" Naruto tidak berani melihat ke belakang, apalagi mengetahui kedua Yakuza itu terlihat sangat jengkel dan marah. Kekuatan mengangkat truk? Naruto tidak ingin mengetahui bagaimana kepalan tangan Yakuza itu ketika ia terima di mukanya. Pandangan Naruto fokus pada depannya, hingga pada akhirnya ia tidak lagi menemukan atap untuk ia lompati. Dengan tambahan kekuatan dan momentum yang tepat, Naruto melompat tinggi di udara.

Sedangkan Lala hanya bisa memegang erat pada baju pemuda yang membawanya pergi. Lala tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa senang yang berada di hatinya pada saat ini. Jika dia mau, sebenarnya dirinya sendiri bisa mengurus kiriman dari Ayahnya, berapapun jumlahnya. Tapi mengingat sudah berjalan seperti ini, menikmati adalah apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Lagipula dengan begini ia bisa melihat lebih jelas karakter dari Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto adalah manusia yang lucu. "Huh, di saat aku lagi _cape-cape_ menghindari Yakuza gila itu, kau malah tertawa seperti tidak peduli dengan dunia." Naruto menghela nafasnya dengan berat setelah berhasil mendarat di taman. Atau lebih tepatnya tempat tersembunyi yang bisa ia gunakan, dengan tamanan yang tinggi ia bisa bersembunyi di sekitarnya dan dapat mengawasi keadaan dari dalam.

"Ke mana manusia kurang ajar itu." Pria berjas hitam yang rambut pendek datang dengan mengusap wajahnya yang masih merasakan sakit. Pagar besi yang ada di sampingnya ia tinju hingga penyok. "Aku kira makhluk bumi tidak memiliki kekuatan sama sekali. Apa informasi yang ada itu memang benar atau salah? Kita bisa kerepotan kalau begini."

"Tidak, informasi yang diberikan benar. Manusia tidak memiliki kekuatan yang berada di ambang batas seharusnya. Jika ada, berarti anak itu bukanlah manusia dari awalnya. Berlari dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata dan melompat tinggi berulang kali tanpa menerima efek samping layaknya manusia seharusnya. Kita harus melapor Zastin-sama."

"...Tunggu sebentar." Si rambut pendek mengangkat tangannya, "Ada seseorang di sini." Pria yang tepat berada di samping pohon menarik nafas, dan memeluk pohon tersebut, sebelum menariknya keluar hingga ke akar. "Aku menemukanmu!" Dan melemparnya ke arah yang ia rasakan.

Naruto menarik Lala dan menghindar. "Cih, makhluk macam apa kalian ini yang memiliki kekuatan seperti Baa-chan!?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa Baa-chan ini, tapi kalian sudah lari cukup jauh. Permainan ini harus dihentikan." Pria dengan bekas luka di wajah itu menjawab dan berjalan mendekat. "Serahkan Nona Lala, demi kebaikanmu, nak."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menangkap Lala dan membawanya pergi. Sudah jelas dengan muka kalian yang seperti itu pasti kalian berniat menjadikan Lala sebagai budak Seks yang akan melayani nafsu bejat para alien kekar yang lebih besar dari Lala!" Naruto menaikkan tangannya, melindungi gadis itu dari jangkauan Yakuza galaxi tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang, anak ini punya imajinasi liar." Pria yang satunya hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya mendengar omong kosong tingkat dewa dari penduduk bumi ini. "Nak, sebaiknya kau berhenti menonton hal yang tidak cocok dengan umurmu. Lagipula kau di sini yang salah paham. Gadis itu adalah Puteri dari Raja seluruh Galaxi, Gid Deviluke. Lala Satalin Deviluke."

Naruto terpaku pada tempatnya, bagaikan robot yang berkarat perlahan menatap perempuan yang dimaksudkan. "I-Itu benar?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan oleh Ayah. Lagipula aku paling benci jika disuruh bertemu dengan pelamar-pelamar jelek itu setiap hari. Bilang sama Ayah aku tidak akan kembali sebelum dia menghentikan pertemuan yang aku benci itu! biarkan aku yang memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi Suami ku!" Ekspresi gadis itu berubah menjadi serius untuk sesaat.

"Tidak bisa Lala-sama, anda tahu sendiri bagaimana Gid-sama ketika sesuatu tidak sesuai dengan perintahnya." Jawab pria dengan bekas luka itu penuh dengan nada takut. "Lagipula ini penting untuk kelanjutan kerajaan yang Ayah anda bangun dengan susah payah. Mereka juga sekutu dari kerajaan kita, itu sudah tugas kita menerima mereka."

"Aku tidak peduli! Kalau kau begitu peduli, kenapa tidak kau saja yang bertemu dengan mereka!?"

"Oh Gaia, masalah macam apa yang kau taruh padaku, hambamu." Sedangkan Naruto sedang masuk ke dalam dunia lain di mana dia merasa konyol sendiri. Raja seluruh Galaxi? Pasti dia punya kekuatan jauh melebihi rubah jelek yang berada di perutnya. Pasti dia lebih pintar dari Shikamaru. _'Naruto, kenapa kau tetap bodoh, sekarang kau menghadapi Penguasa dunia yang bisa menginvasi Bumi.'_

"Kalian menjengkelkan!" Gadis itu kemudian menekan sesuatu yang berada di pergelangan tangannya. Membuat dua alien bawahan itu keringat dingin seketika melihat apa yang dilakukan Puteri pemberontak mereka.

"Lala-sama..."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan senjata untuk mengurus kalian!" Cahaya menyilaukan menyinari untuk sesaat, dan dari cahaya tersebut keluarlah benda raksasa dengan bentuk yang menyurupai gurita kecil, meskipun itu adalah robot raksasa. Dari lingkaran yang seperti menyerupai mulut terlihat pusaran kecil yang lama-lama semakin membesar. "Hisap mereka, Vacuum-kun!"

Kata menghisap lebih tepat untuk bencana kali ini. Robot itu tidak pilih kasih, baik pohon, tumbuhan bahkan bangunan sekalipun ia hisap terus menerus. Dua Yakuza luar angkasa itu sudah terlebih dahulu masuk. Meskipun suara penderitaannya masih terdengar dari dalam robot tersebut. "Ee... Lala, bangunan Rumah orang lain sepertinya mulai kau hisap." Naruto tidak mau tahu, biaya ganti rugi tidak akan bisa ia bayar meskipun bekerja seluruh hidup. Naruto memang pria bertanggung jawab, tapi terkadang tanggung jawab tidak bisa dipikul kalau benda untuk membayar tidak ada.

"Tehe~" Lala mengetuk kepalanya dengan tawa kecil. "Aku tidak tahu cara mematikannya."

"Kalau begitu sekarang waktunya kita kabur." Naruto menarik kerah belakang Lala dan berlari secepat kakinya bisa membawa. Sedangkan Lala hanya bisa tertawa meskipun tubuhnya berkibar bagaikan bendera terkena angin dibawa lari oleh Naruto. "Sepertinya umurku berkurang tiga tahun hanya dari menyaksikan apa yang kau lakukan."

"Hahaha, tapi ini menyenangkan!"

 ***DUARR!***

"Ooh... aku contoh warga yang tidak baik."

 ***DUARRRR!***

"Vacuum-kun yang terhebat aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu!" Lala melambaikan tangannya pada ledakan dan asap yang mengepul dari kejauhan.

 **XXXX**

Hujan telah tiba. Dan Naruto yang tiba di kediamannya hanya bisa diam melihat air yang memasuki ruang tamunya, yang berasal dari lubang yang dibuat oleh ke dua Pria kuat tersebut. Di kedua tangannya, terlihat dua buah ember besar yang dia gunakan untuk menampuang air. Meskipun sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Naruto tidak berguna karena angin hujan yang berpindah tempat. Hasilnya ruang tamunya penuh akan genangan air. TV kesayangan tahun 90-an kini rusak dan hanya mengeluarkan suara tanpa gambar.

 _*Ledakan keras terjadi di taman Sainan malam tadi. Polisi berspekulasi itu adalah ulah Teroris yang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian agar dapat menjalankan rencana mereka, kami telah bertemu saksi yang melihat kejadian tersebut.*_

 _*Itu bukan teroris! Mereka adalah penjahat super! Pria itu dapat melempar truk dan menarik pohon dan dan—hey! Aku belum selesai—*_

 _*Maaf, sepertinya kami ada kesalahan teknis.*_

"Dan saksi mata yang tidak dipercayai siapapun." Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Hah... aku lelah." Pemuda itu berjalan naik tangga menuju kamarnya yang satu-satunya tidak berada dalam masalah.

"Aku minta maaf..." Suara halus itu membuat Naruto menatap sumbernya. Dan dirinya bisa melihat Lala dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dari wajahnya terpancar jelas kata maaf itu memang berasal dari hatinya. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Lala. Lagipula kerusakan kecil seperti ini bisa diperbaiki kok." Ya, dari mana duitnya? "Jangan khawatir." Biarkan aku dan kantong tipisku yang bertapa.

"Kau yakin?" Lala bertanya dengan mengusap matanya yang hampir mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku yakin." Naruto menjawab. Tapi Naruto tidak yakin dengan kantongnya.

Dan Lala tersenyum lebar. Tersenyum seperti tidak pernah sedih sama sekali. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghempas tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya. Sekarang yang ia butuhkan hanyalah tidur yang nyenyak dan mimpi yang indah. Besok saja diurus. Pemuda berambut kuning itu menarik selimutnya.

"Ee... Lala, kenapa kau tidur di sini?"

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal. Atau kau mau... aku pergi?"

"Tidak tidak!" Naruto membantah dengan cepat, "Maksudku kenapa tidak di kamar yang satunya, aku sudah membersihkan kamar itu untuk tempat kau tidur. Dan lagipula kenapa kau telanjang!?"

"Bajunya sudah kotor, lagipula Peke juga butuh istrahat. Aku tidak terbiasa tidur menggunakan pakaian." Dengan jawaban sesimpel itu, gadis lugu itu tertidur dengan senyuman di wajah, dan juga tangan yang memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"Ah, sejak kapan Uzumaki Naruto ambil peduli?" Dengan begitu, tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto langsung menutup matanya. Dan juga berusaha menghilangkan pikiran bejatnya yang kembali ke permukaan. Naruto kau lebih baik daripada itu.

* * *

Chapter 2 update. Hm, dalam waktu kurang dari tiga hari sudah update, itu sudah termasuk rekor kalau untuk saya. Tapi memang lagi ada semangat, ya mau dibagaimanakan lagi. Liburan juga membosankan jadi ini saya gunakan untuk menulis cerita. Jangan lupa tinggalkan kesan anda pada chapter ini.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not own anything.**

* * *

Naruto membuka sedikit kelopak matanya, dan menatap lapangan besar yang dipenuhi pepohonan sekitar. Bukan maksud menghiraukan Guru yang sedang mengajar di depan, hanya saja pelajaran yang saat ini berlangsung begitu membosankan dan bisa membuat orang ngantuk. Terbukti dengan Saruyama yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya di atas mejanya. Dirinya juga merasa akan ketiduran jika lebih lama mendengar Pak tua itu berbicara. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia sudah berubah. Itu yang selalu ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri ketika akan beranjak keluar dari Rumah. Hal itu tidak akan ia pungkiri... karena tidak ada alasan lagi untuk bertingkah seperti dahulu. Sebuah ironi atau tidak, dari dahulu ia ingin perhatian orang lain. Hal itu selalu menjadi keinginannya saat masih berada di Konoha dulu. Menyakitkan memang, dianggap tidak ada padahal sebenarnya ada. Dihiraukan bagaikan angin lalu. Ketika tidak melihat, orang akan berbicara di belakangmu.

Bertingkah bodoh, menggunakan kepribadian berisik agar orang memberikan perhatian padamu, meskipun dengan tatapan mengganggu. Asalkan mereka mengetahui dirinya ada di situ. Hal itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto. Mungkin dirinya bukanlah orang yang terpintar, atau tajam dalam artian kunai. Tapi, ketika berhubungan dengan emosi seseorang, Naruto mengerti anak kecil yang duduk di ayunan sendirian. Menatap orang lain dari kejauhan berbincang canda-ria dengan teman maupun saudaranya anak yang terlalu lama memperhatikan orang lain tentu saja akan mendapatkan satu atau dua pelajaran mengenai hal tersebut.

Karena itulah, Naruto tidak menemukan alasan mengapa dia harus menjadi dirinya sendiri di tempat ini. Ini tempat baru, orang-orang asing baru yang tidak pernah mengetahui siapa dirinya. Di mana mereka memberikan perhatian ketika diajak berbicara. Di mana orang-orang bersikap adil tanpa melihat kesalahannya. Tanpa melihat apa yang menjadi bebannya. Itu merupakan impian kecil yang selalu diinginkan dirinya. Di mana orang tidak mengenalinya. Karena itu.. ia belajar, belajar dan belajar lagi. Sesuatu yang tidak ia benci sama sekali asalkan mendapatkan materi untuk dibaca.

Saat di Konoha.. ia tidak akan mungkin dapat masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, ataupun mengumpulkan duit untuk membeli sini.. asalkan ada niat, maka apapun akan dapat dilakukan. Fasilitas banyak, hanya dirimu yang perlu berusaha mencari tempatnya.

Naruto senang akan hal itu. Karena itu dia tidak menyia-nyiakan apa yang diberikan orang. Apa yang ia dapat akan ia pergunakan sebaik mungkin. Pertama masuk ke dalam Sekolah, ia mungkin menjadi anak terbodoh. Tapi ia bukanlah sosok yang dikenal mudah menyerah, buku-buku yang diberikan pengasuh sementaranya ia gunakan sebaik mungkin, belajar dan mempelajari hingga mengejar seangkatannya. Ia tidak suka ketinggalan. Mungkin karena itu lah Naruto cukup terkenal di dulu, sifatnya memang ramah kepada orang lain dan mudah di bawa bicara. Cukup pintar hingga menempati peringkat ketiga di sekolah tersebut. Naruto mungkin mengatakan hal itu adalah hal biasa yang tidak perlu dibanggakan sama sekali, tapi bagi mereka yang lain hal tersebut merupakan magnet tersendiri yang membawa orang-orang lebih dekat dan bercengkrama dengannya. Memang terkadang ada waktu di mana Naruto bercanda layaknya anak seumurannya.

Dan bercanda itu yang terkadang terlalu banyak dilihat orang.

Hal sekecil itu sudah cukup membuat namanya cukup di kenal.

"Oi, Naruto bangun!"

"Apa, aku tidak tidur." Naruto menjawab sedikit tersentak dan kemudian membalikan badannya menatap sosok yang memanggilnya tadi. "Oi, Saru, di ujung bibirmu ada bekas iler."

"Yang bener?" Dengan sedikit panik Kenichi mengusap-usap bibirnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Salah sendiri pelajaran seperti mantra untuk tidur. Niat untuk belajar, malah sirna gara-gara sifat Guru."

' _Bukannya kau yang tadi langsung mengambil sikap tidur saat Guru baru masuk? Belajar dengkulmu!'_

Dengan sedikit pengalih perhatian itu, Kenichi melupakan permasalahan tadi, awalnya ingin mempermainkan Naruto sedikit dan hal itu dibalik tanpa ia sadari.

"Hah.. aku lapar." Suara baru memasuki pembicaraan. Rito dengan menghela nafas kemudian mengambil satu kursi dan bergabung di meja Naruto. Hal itu sudah dilakukan terlebih dahulu oleh Saruyama. Kedua pemuda itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sama.

Naruto terdiam, jika bisa ia akan bertarung mengenai siapa paling lama melotot.

"Apa?"

"Hm, sebagai teman yang baik dan selalu peduli dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, ini merupakan sebuah keharusan yang memang harus dilakukan sebagai teman melihat temannya yang lain dalam masalah besar." Saru memulai dengan batuk kecil memulai pidato-nya.

Sedangkan Rito juga mengikuti batuk kecil, namun berbeda dengan Kenichi yang tahu sedikit cara berbicara. "Waaa—Naruto tolong aku~ aku lupa bawa bekal dari Mikan. Duit uang jajan lupa aku bawa."

Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Ha.. apa boleh buat..."

"OUHHH terimakasih Naruto~!" kedua pemuda itu berteriak gembira. Suara itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika mereka melihat Naruto membuka tasnya... tasnya yang kosong.

"Apa kalian mau makan buku?" Naruto tersenyum sambil menunjukkan tas kosongnya kecuali buku.

"...Kau sadis."

Naruto terdiam sesaat, melihat kembali isi tasnya. Sejujurnya tadi memang dirinya berniat untuk membagi bekalnya, tapi ketika dibuka bekal itu tidak ada. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, sepertinya dirinya lupa memasukkan kembali bekal yang ia buat. Atau seorang tampungan yang mengambil dari tempatnya dan memakannya tanpa permisi. Apapun jawabannya, setidaknya gadis itu harus bilang dulu.

"Maaf, aku lupa membawa bekalku juga. Oh, Rito bagaimana dengan Mikan? Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya." Rasanya hal itu benar, setelah lulus SMP, Naruto sudah jarang mengunjungi kediaman Yuuki tersebut. Bukannya tidak bisa, namun karena kesibukan setelah masuk SMA memaksa mereka bertiga terkadang hanya bertemu dan berjalan ke luar setelah pulang ke sekolah langsung. Di tambah dengan pekerjaan sampingan yang dilakukan dirinya, maka pertemuan jadi sulit untuk ditentukan.

Rito menaikkan alis matanya. "Kenapa kau bertanya? ..." Suatu pemikiran dari jauh entah dari mana muncul. Wajah langsung berubah sebagai Kakak yang posesif, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati Mikan! Aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku terpengaruh oleh dirimu!"

"...Apa yang kau maksud!? aku hanya bertanya bagaimana keadaan adikmu. Kau berpikir yang aneh-aneh bukan!?" Entah mengapa Naruto juga terbawa suasana. "Ha, pantasan aku curiga, ternyata kau merupakan Kakak yang memiliki cinta terlarang. Pantasan selama ini kau gagal menyatakan cinta terhadap Har—Hmph!-Hmph!"

Sebelum bisa mengutarakan rahasia yang sebenarnya bukan rahasia besar itu, Rito telah menutup mulut Naruto dengan paksa menggunakan kedua tangannya. Wajah paniknya melihat kiri dan kanan dan menemukan orang yang dimaksud. Meskipun tidak mendengar, namun pandangan gadis itu tertuju akibat keributan pada tiga laki-laki tersebut.

"Naruto, kau jahat sekali pada temanmu sendiri." Ingin menangis pasrah itulah muka pemuda berambut oranye itu ketika kembali duduk. "Bagaimana kalau Haruna-chan mendengar dan dia mulai menjauhiku? Tamat riwayatku~" Wajah Rito seperti menua 50 tahun membayangkan itu. Naruto dan Kenichi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka mendengar perkataan Rito.

"Lagipula Rito, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Apa susahnya mengatakan kepada 'dia' bahwa kau suka?" Kenichi mengkerutkan alis matanya sambil mengunyah roti yang baru ia beli menggunakan uang Naruto, tentu saja uang tersebut cukup untuk pengganjal perut tiga orang beserta air mineral. "Jika kau begitu terus, Haruna mungkin saja diambil orang lain. Aku dengar Tachibana kakak kelas kita tertarik pada Haruna. Dia termasuk bintang sepak bola sekolah kita bukan?" Saruyama kemudian minum dan menghela nafas, "Dari SMP kau begini terus, dan kita sudah SMA, mengatakan cinta tidak sampai 5 menit kok."

Naruto menatap Kenichi kasihan, _'Sudah berapa banyak lima menit yang kau lewatkan? Dan berapa banyak cewek yang menolakmu. Oh Kenichi kau kasihan sekali.'_

"Mudah untuk bicara." Rito menggurutu dengan suara pelan _plus_ awan hitam di atas kepalanya. "Lagipula jika benar, Tachibana-san suka pada Haruna, mungkin dia akan menerimanya." Dibayangan Rito tercipta Haruna dan kakak kelas bergandengan tangan dengan wajah bahagia seperti tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. "Daripada aku yang ceroboh. Bahkan aku tidak bisa berbicara dengannya tanpa tergagap. Mana mungkin perempuan suka pada laki-laki yang bahkan tidak bisa membuka pembicaraan."

Hening.

"Jadi kau akan membiarkan orang lain merebut Haruna tanpa melawan balik? Dan jika aku bilang aku bisa menembak Haruna pada saat ini dan ia menerima, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan membiarkannya?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada sedikit dingin dari yang biasanya. "Kau menyerah terlebih dahulu tanpa berjuang sama sekali. Sesuatu yang seharusnya penghinaan pada harga diri laki-laki. Kau bahkan belum mendengar jawaban dari Haruna seperti apa dan kau sudah menyerah. Apa kau yakin Haruna memiliki orang yang ia taksir sekarang?"

Informan bernama Kenichi langsung menyambung sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada, Sairenji Haruna tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan pada laki-laki pada saat ini."

"Dan aku juga berpikir yang sama." Naruto menambah dengan jujur. Melihat kembali percakapannya waktu itu dengan Haruna, ia bisa menjamin hal tersebut dengan pasti. Tinggal pengecut atau tidaknya Rito untuk berani mendekati Haruna.

Rito terdiam. Sairenji Haruna... gadis yang ia sukai sejak dulu...

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukaiku?"

"Buat dia menyukaimu. Biar kau tahu, ada orang pacaran pada awalnya tidak begitu menyukai satu sama lain bahkan sebenarnya memandang teman biasa saja, namun kelama-lamaan mereka bisa menyukai pasangan mereka. Kau mungkin masuk dalam kategori itu. Dijalankan dulu, baru kalau kau tahu hasilnya... kau boleh menyerah. Haruna bukan satu-satunya perempuan di dunia ini." Naruto meminum air mineralnya balik, menatap datar kepada Rito yang saat ini berpikir sendiri.

"Uoh... Naruto kau hebat memberikan nasehat. Dengarkan itu Rito, pengalaman Uzumaki Naruto yang dibagikan terhadap kita ke pada muridnya!" Kenichi menatap Naruto dengan berbinar-binar. "Kalau aku bagaimana? Aku juga ingin nasehat bagaimana cara mendapatkan perempuan cantik baik hati yang tidak _matre._ "

"Kalau kau jangan ditanya lagi." Saruyama menatap berharap mendengar suara Naruto.

"Cewek akan menjauh darimu sebelum kau berbicara."

Bagaikan anak kecil yang diambil permennya, itulah wajah Kenichi pada saat ini.

"...Kau bukan sahabat baikku lagi!" Kenichi melotot pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan jari telunjuk menuduh. "Ku doakan perempuan di Sekolah ini menyadari kau bukan anak baik seperti yang terlihat!"

"Coba saja." Naruto menantang dengan senyum menyeringai besar. Mengeluarkan benda aneh mencurigakan dari kantongnya, membukanya bagaikan kipas. "Dan akan kutunjukan koleksi terbatas Saruyama yang lagi mencoba mengintip loker perempuan saat mereka ganti baju olahraga. Lengkap dengan wajah mesum jarak dekat yang sudah ku edit sedikit." Mantan Ninja itu menaikkan alis matanya, dengan senyum kemenangan menatap Kenichi yang membeku es. "Masih berani melawan? _Ultimate card_!"

"Sa-Sahabat sejati tidak akan... main ancam satu sama lain, bu-bukan?" Kenichi menunjukkan sifat alaminya.

"Coba aku pikirkan;... jadilah kacung yang akan kusuruh-suruh selama satu bulan dan aku akan menghancurkan foto ini dan tidak akan pernah mengungkitnya lagi?"

" **Deal!** "

Saru menyalam tangan Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Perjanjian tadi tidak termasuk dengan copy aslinya yang tersimpan di dalam laptop Naruto beserta bahan ancaman lainnya. Lagipula ini menyenangkan, Kenichi tidak sadar bahwa selama ini dia sudah menjadi kacung jika ada sesuatu yang harus dibeli ataupun mengenai masalah lainnya.

"Aku... sudah membuat keputusanku." Rito tiba-tiba berbicara mengejutkan kedua orang yang bersikap bodoh tersebut. Satu yang memang bodoh dari awal, dan yang satu pintar tapi terkadang berbuat konyol.

"Hm?" Naruto dan Kenichi menunggu apa yang dikatakan teman mereka yang dari tadi diam.

"Aku akan mengatakan cintaku padanya."

Naruto dan Kenichi melihat satu sama lain dan tersenyum. Kemudian menatap Rito dengan tatapan mendukung, "Itu baru namanya laki-laki."

"Jika tidak sesuai rencana, kita akan bersenang-senang di Akihabara sampai puas. Aku yang traktik. Tenang saja, temanmu ada di sini." Naruto memberikan jempol kepada Rito.

"Oi Naruto, ada gadis cantik yang datang mencarimu." Suara baru terdengar dari pintu kelas, merupakan salah satu teman satu kelas. Dari wajahnya sudah terlihat rasa iri mengatakan kalimat itu. Naruto menaikkan alis matanya mendengar hal itu.

"Siapa?"

"Gadis sangat cantik yang mempunyai rambut pink natural indah dengan menggunakan cosplay aneh." Suara dari pemuda itu semakin menyerak tiap detiknya.

Seluruh pandangan tertuju pada Naruto.

"Dia berkata kau tunangannya."

Tatapan tidak percaya tertuju kepada Naruto. Kenichi dengan mulut terbuka lebar, tidak sampai tiga detik Saru keluar kelas dan kembali ke hadapan Naruto. "Omena omena omena omena..." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Saruyama. Tapi terkadang bisa dikenali bahasa manusia yang berhubungan dengan cantik.

Naruto menatap Rito dan hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ciri-ciri itu ia tahu betul.

Dengan berjalan seperti menarik beban seratus kilo, Naruto menuju pintu. Sebelum ia bisa keluar dan menuju koridor, suara baru datang dengan cerianya lengkap dengan lompatan yang kemudian memeluk erat.

"Naruto~!"

"Lala..." suara ceria alien dengan ekor itu berbalik dengan suara Naruto.

"Aku merindukanmu." Dengan senyuman, gadis itu memeluk erat kembali Naruto dengan tenaga yang lebih. Lebih dari manusia.

"La-Lala.. aku tidak bisa ber-bernafas." Dan itu betul apa adanya. Tenaga perempuan ini tidak masuk akal.

"Tehe~ maaf."

 _Jangan memberikan aku tatapan tidak bersalah itu._ batin Naruto dengan menelan ludah. Dan bagaikan terkena tendangan kuat, Naruto mengingat kembali mengenai rumahnya. Dengan mencu-'Meminjam' dari salah satu kelompok Yakuza, Naruto akhirnya dapat memperbaiki rumahnya dengan sedikit tambahan keamanan. Dirinya tidak pernah menyangka dalam seumur hidup akan menggunakan kekuatan Shinobi untuk memperbaiki rumah. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk kerja paruh waktu sementara hujan setiap hari turun. Mengingat Lala tidak memiliki tempat tinggal dan juga kurang mengerti budaya manusia, itu sudah kewajibannya membantu. Hingga masalah keluarga Alien itu terselesaikan. Tapi bukan itu masalah yang harus dibahas sekarang ini.

"Lala, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mou~ aku bosan berada di rumah terus, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu, kau sendiri yang bilang agar aku tidak keluar Rumah. Menunggumu pulang sampai jam 4 membuatku kesepian."

"Rumah!? Dalam artian satu Atap tinggal seranjang!?"

"Kesepian!? Apa yang kalian lakukan saat di Rumah!?"

Naruto hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya mendengar reaksi dari teman sekelasnya. Rito menahan hidungnya yang mimisan karena imajinasinya yang di luar kendali. Betapa menyedihkan juga melihat Rito bertingkah seperti itu, baru membayangkan saja sudah gelabakan seperti itu, apalagi yang asli. Sedangkan Kenichi sudah masuk dalam dunianya sendiri lengkap dengan iler yang tumpah dari ujung bibir. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang!

"Punya pacar... sudah bertunangan, padahal dia bilang waktu itu tidak tertarik untuk mempunyai pacar."

"Membuat harapan perempuan naik tinggi, padahal sebenarnya sudah menjadi punya orang lain. Jadi maksudnya perempuan itu hiburannya aja?"

"Katanya mau fokus belajar, ternyata... itu hanya kebohongan belaka. Laki-laki seperti itu sangat menjengkelkan. Musuh wanita..."

Naruto hanya bisa keringat dingin mendengar perkataan itu. Dirinya tidak berani melihat wajah perempuan yang ada di sekitarnya. Sebagai Ninja mendeteksi niat membunuh itu adalah yang mudah, dan sayangnya hal itu ia rasakan sekarang ini. Tidak! itu adalah kesalahan, "Aku tidak mempunyai pacar atau tunangan! Aku memang serius apa yang kukatakan pada waktu itu. Lagipula aku tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu! Lala katakan pada mereka semuanya tidak benar? Kita baru saja bertemu, bukan?"

Hening.

"Jadi, _hiks_ padahal... kau... sudah memegang dadaku dan tidur denganmu." Mata gadis yang memeluknya berkaca-kaca, dan pandangannya menatap Naruto dengan perasaan. Lala mengungkit kembali kejadian pada waktu itu, kejadian di mana ia tidak bisa tidur dengan baju dan memilih tidur bersama Naruto agar terasa aman, karena tidur yang berdekatan dan bersentuhan tubuh satu sama lain (Catatan: Naruto dengan pakaian lengkap.) Pergerakan tubuh tidak bisa dikontrol atau diatur pada saat tidur, jadi kesempatan tangan Naruto bergerak dan memegang sesuatu lebih besar daripada saat dia sadar.

"Baru bertemu dan sudah membuat perempuan jatuh dalam genggamannya... setelah menggunakannya... dia mencapakkannya..." Suara Kenichi memecah keheningan itu.

 **Reputasi Uzumaki Naruto: -100/100**

Naruto hanya bisa menubruk wajahnya ke pintu dan sebelum ada suara yang bisa meneriakkan kekajaman duniawi, Naruto langsung kabur dengan menarik gadis alien itu. Reputasi yang dibangun selama ia ber Sekolah, hancur dalam 10 kata.

" **NARUTO!"**

Naruto hanya bisa berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang. Naruto berteriak di dalam hatinya berjanji akan membalas pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Kenichi seratus kali lebih parah daripada kesalahpahaman yang saat ini ia masuki. Mencari tempat sepi, tepatnya di belakang sekolah Naruto menutup wajahnya.

"Dan sekarang Naruto akan terkenal sebagai musuh wanita yang suka bermain perasaan mereka." Kesedihan mendalam bisa Lala dengar dari suara yang terdengar dari celah jemari tersebut.

"Tapi, apa yang kukatakan betul. Jadi ayo kita pulang~"

"Ini masih jam pelajaran, Lala! Masih ada 5 jam lagi sebelum jam pulang berbunyi!" Naruto sedikit berteriak mengatakan itu, dan nada suaranya pun menjadi depresi kembali, "Jika aku pulang, julukanku sebagai anak nakal yang suka membolos akan tercipta."

"Berarti kita sama. dulu di kerajaan saat aku diajari oleh Guru, aku juga suka membolos. Tidak hanya pelajarannya yang membosankan, yang mengajar juga membosankan." Lala berkata dengan nada ceria.

Naruto menaikkan telapak tangannya ke dahi, namun berhenti dan mengambil sikap menyerah. Dirinya tidak sadar berapa kali dirinya menepuk jidat hingga meninggalkan warna merah. "Jadi, apa alasanmu datang ke sini? Lagipula darimana kau tahu di mana aku sekolah?"

"Hehehe, aku menempelkan pelacak di bajumu." Lala berkata jujur tanpa ada rasa bersalah. Pemuda itu tidak tahu dirinya harus merasa terganggu atau takut mendengar pernyataan dari gadis itu. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang menganggap menguntit atau menempelkan pelacak kepada orang lain itu seperti sesuatu yang wajar. Lagipula jika mengatakan rasa terganggunya, perempuan ini pasti akan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya yang membuat dirinya sendiri yang merasa bersalah.

Ekspresi gadis itu berubah sedikit menjadi serius, "Aku hanya mengingatkan jika melihat orang aneh menggunakan jubah dilapisi tulang, tolong hindari."

Seperti pakaianmu sendiri itu tidak aneh. Tapi Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan bilang dia juga merupakan kiriman dari Ayahmu?" Melihat anggukan dari Lala, Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Aku akan berhati-hati."

"Jika bertemu, berusahalah menghindar atau lari... Zastin, merupakan Devilukan yang kuat. Meskipun dia sedikit bodoh—tapi—Aku tidak ingin kau terluka." Gadis itu membalas dengan ekspresi khawatir dari wajahnya. Membuat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya ia menerima rasa peduli yang diberikan orang lain yang tidak sampai seminggu ia temui. Perasaan asing yang entah dari mana datang.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Naruto memberikan senyuman percaya diri. Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Lala kembali dalam ekspresi ceria nya.

"Hehe, aku senang mendengarnya." Gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu tertawa halus. Sebelum sepasang sayap muncul dari belakangnya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Ada suatu hal yang menarik perhatianku." Yang ia maksudkan adalah parade gadis penyihir yang berada di tengah kota. Merupakan makhluk asing yang kurang tahu mengenai kebudayaan jepang, tentu saja Lala tertarik untuk melihatnya. "Apa kau yakin tidak mau ikut denganku? Aku bisa menggendongmu?"

"Eee... tidak." Lagipula akan terlihat aneh jika seorang perempuan menggendong laki-laki. Apalagi dalam ketinggian di mana jika ada kesalahan dikit ia tidak akan bisa melihat hari esok. Mengingat Lala dan sifat yang sedikit ceroboh hal itu membuat Naruto lebih yakin akan pilihannya. Namun ia tidak akan mengatakan itu, mengingat Lala akan mendapat ide aneh yang malah akan memperburuk suasana. Meskipun baru mengenal, Naruto cukup tahu kepribadian sepertI Lala akan menjadi magnet masalah. Naruto juga sebenarnya tidak bisa berkata seperti itu, mengingat dirinya juga magnet masalah.

"Ini masih jam pelajaran, aku akan menemuimu nanti di Rumah." Naruto menjawab dengan senyuman, membuat Lala kehilangan keceriannya sedikit namun tidak menurunkan niatnya.

"Oki doki~ sampai jumpa di Rumah." Dan sebelum Naruto tahu, gadis itu sudah terbang menjauh dari mata.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang akan ada di masa depan jika hal seperti ini terus berlanjut, dan juga Lala yang ikut menumpang di Rumahnya. Mengenai hal seperti itu, Naruto sebenarnya tidak ada masalah jika Lala tinggal. Suasana lebih hidup ketimbang disaat dirinya bangun pagi tanpa ada suara apapun kecuali kesibukannya sendiri. Lagipula dirinya bukan tipe yang membalikkan badan ketika seseorang dalam butuh bantuan. Sifat seperti itulah yang membuatnya tidak keberatan alien itu tinggal dengannya.

Meskipun dirinya berharap gadis itu mengurangi kerusakan yang dia buat terhadap rumah kesayangannya. Tapi, di dalam hati dirinya ingin gadis itu berbaikan kembali dengan orangtuanya. Keluarga adalah hubungan yang selalu dihargai dan dijaga. Yah, Naruto juga tidak tahu pasti apa masalah antara Lala dengan ayahnya yang katanya Raja dari seluruh Galaxi tersebut.

Kekuatan macam apa yang dimiliki Ayah Lala untuk menguasai seluruh Galaxi? Naruto tidak mau membayangkannya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela nafasnya dan mengambil langkah untuk kembali ke kelas, sebelum ia berhenti kembali mengingat kejadian tadi. Tentu saja akan ada masalah baru merepotkan saat ia kembali. Saruyama dan mulut besarnya yang tidak bisa dijaga. Dengan langkah berat, namun dengan senyum sinis, Naruto membuat rencana jahil untuk Saruyama. Lagipula ini sudah waktu yang cukup lama dari hobi kecilnya.

 **XXXXX**

Matahari mulai terbenam, hari sore menjelang malam dan Naruto berjalan dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celana. Senandu tanpa nada yang teratur keluar dari selah bibir pemuda itu menemani langkah sendirinya yang menuju Rumah. Hal yang sudah cukup biasa ia lakukan setelah berbaur dengan lingkungan hidupnya. Ia menganggap dirinya adalah remaja biasa pada umurnya, meskipun dengan sedikit kelebihan. Tapi bagi Naruto, kelebihan itu mungkin perlahan hilang memudar seiring waktu. Dirinya tidak pernah lagi melatih tubuhnya layaknya seperti yang ia lakukan saat menjadi Ninja Konoha. Namun bukan berarti ia melupakan semua aspek yang sudah terukir sejak ia kecil.

Namun dari melatih tubuhnya sekeras dahulu... untuk apa? Untuk apa kekuatan yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki siapapun di dunia ini ia gunakan. Alasan itu lah yang membuatnya mulai menelantarkan jati dirinya sebagai Shinobi ketika mempelajari dunia nya sekarang. Karena tidak ada alasan tersebut lah Naruto mulai melepaskan jati dirinya sebagai Ninja. Melepaskan setelah mulai menerima dirinya tidak akan mungkin bisa kembali dan mulai tumbuh menyukai dunia yang ia tempati.

Hal tersebut berlangsung hingga gadis itu datang dan membawa masalahnya. Dan pertama kali Naruto merasakan tubuhnya terlalu berat untuk dikendalikan seperti dahulu, terlalu lambat mengikuti reaksi cepat yang seharusnya sudah ada dalam tubuhnya. Terlalu lemah untuk bergerak dan melakukan aksi akrobatik yang dahulunya mudah untuk dilakukan. Merasakan sakit pada setiap bagian tubuh ketika hanya melompat 20 meter di atas permukaan. Merasakan sensasi perih pada jalur chakra yang sudah lama ia tidak aktifkan untuk menciptakan aspek Shinobi.

Ia sadar tubuhnya mulai berubah dan perlahan kehilangan kemampuan aslinya.

Dan entah mengapa Naruto merasa berat memikirkan itu. Menghela nafas karena pemikirannya, Naruto menghentikan langkah ketika melihat seseorang berdiri di tengah jalan.

"Akhirnya... aku menemukanmu." Aura dingin mencekik mengudara dari tubuh sosok tersebut. Dan baru Naruto menyadari ada anjing kecil yang tadinya menempel di kaki sosok itu kini telah lari dengan ekor di antara kakinya ketika merasakan tekanan tersebut. Rambut lurus sepanjang bahu kini bergelombang dari aura yang ia pancarkan. "Cukup waktu yang lama untuk menemukan sosok sepertimu di tempat yang besar ini."

Naruto bisa merasakan stress yang keluar dari sosok tersebut ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Tadinya aku akan menyerangmu dari belakang. Tapi, aku adalah seorang Ksatria, di mana kehormatan dan kemulian harus diambil dijalan yang mereka. Karena itu... aku akan menantangmu dalam duel."

"Tunggu dulu... kau ini siapa?" Naruto mengambil satu langkah ke belakang melihat keseriusan sosok dengan armor tersebut.

"Aku adalah tangan kanan dari Raja Gid Deviluke, dan pengawal langsung nona Lala Deviluke, Zastin." Sosok yang bernama Zastin itu mengungkapkan jati dirinya dengan formal. Matanya yang berubah tajam menatap Naruto dalam perhitungan. "Aku mendengar kau adalah spesies yang berada di dekat Lala-sama dalam beberapa waktu ini. Dengan ini berarti kau sudah memasuki calon pendamping Lala-sama di masa depan. Dan itu adalah tugasku untuk menilai apakah kau layak atau tidak."

Naruto menatap Zastin di mata dengan serius. "Itu bukan urusanmu aku layak atau tidak, itu adalah keputusan Lala memilih siapa yang ia sukai. Berikan dia sedikit kebebasan memilih pasangan hidupnya sendiri. Lala adalah gadis lugu yang memiliki senyuman tidak bersalah, orang seperti aku pun tahu kalau hal seperti harus dilindungi! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Lala pada Om Om tua yang hanya memanfaatkan Lala karena harta atau tubuhnya!"

Zastin memberikan Naruto tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa semua manusia memiliki pemikiran dramatis seperti dirimu? Tidak itu tidak penting sekarang." Zastin mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarung pelindungnya dan memasang sikap ahli pedang.

Tapi Naruto sudah melewatinya dan berjalan seperti tidak peduli. Hal yang membuat Zastin kesal.

"Aku belum selesai bicara!"

Dengan kekuatan dan juga kemampuannya, Zastin mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto. Meyebabkan energi berbentuk sabit yang dihasilkan mengenai jalan dan dinding yang berada di sekitar Naruto. Terpotong dan menyisakan kehancuran.

Naruto terdiam. Sudah pasti Zastin melakukan itu dengan sengaja dan tidak menepati sasaran. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tetap bisa menghilangkan keringat yang mulai jatuh dari wajahnya. Serangan yang dilakukan alien itu menyebabkan kehancuran yang tidak bisa dipermainkan.

"Jika kau membicarakan honor seorang Ksatria, harusnya kau tahu... aku tidak memiliki senjatan di tanganku. Bagaimana aku melawanmu begini caranya? Apa kau akan menyerang lawan yang tidak memiliki senjata dan mendapatkan kemenangan udara yang sebenarnya satu pihak. Berarti dirimu bukan seorang Ksatria yang cocok memegang gelarnya!" Dengan nada berani namun tetap dalam posisi badan menghadap ke arah lain Naruto mengatakannya dengan lantang.

"Kuh—" mengingat dirinya adalah seorang Ksatria Kerajaan terhormat, itu merupakan pukulan yang keras terhadap honor-nya sebagai seorang yang menaiki puncak tangan kanan Raja dengan kerja keras serta kejujuran. Apa yang dikatakan itu adalah kebenaran yang mutlak, seorang Ksatria tidak akan pernah melawan atau mengalahkan musuh yang tidak memiliki senjata dalam pertarungan duel.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Zastin melemparkan senjata kebanggannya pada Naruto dan dengan mudah ditangkap oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Ini baru adil."

"...Tunggu sebentar."

Alien dengan rambut abu-abu itu menatap Naruto seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. Dan entah mengapa ketika ia menatap wajah manusia itu, ia bisa melihat seringai kemenangan yang seperti mengatakan orang di depannya adalah alien bodoh.

"Bersiaplah!"

* * *

 **XXXX**

 **Setengah dari chapter ini aku kerjakan jam 2 pagi ketika bangun tanpa alasan dan ketika mencoba untuk tidur lagi, ternyata tidak bisa. Dan entah mengapa membuka chapter ini dan mengerjakannya dengan pemikiran tidak jelas yang terkadang mulai diserang rasa kantuk. Jadi, mungkin saja ada hal tak wajar dari chapter ini. Sebenarnya ada beberapa elemen yang kurang, dan aku rasa bisa ditambah dalam beberapa dialog dan paragraf untuk menyesuaikan dengan standarku (Mengingat ini adalah chapter dari cerita yang dulu yang telah aku rewrite.), tapi melihat sudah berapa jumlah words-nya, ya angkat tangan juga pada akhirnya.**

 **Ada beberapa masalah saat menulis chapter ini di tengah tengah, karena mengingat chapter yang saya rewrite merupakan chapter yang dulunya dimiliki cerita sebelumnya, jadi ada beberapa hal yang tidak nyambung satu sama lain, dan ketika sudah menyadari eh... sudah sampai 3000 words. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa membuangnya begitu saja, dan memeriksa bagian mana yang bisa disesuaikan satu sama lain. Dan karena itulah chapter kali ini cukup mengambil waktu untuk di update.**

 **Terimakasih sebelumnya yang telah mereview, fav, dan follow cerita ini.**


End file.
